MuffinClan challenge collection
by Shadefrost
Summary: Poetry challenge for MuffinClan. Rated k plus because there is death. Actually, I will put all my MuffinClan challenges here. Rating may change.
1. Poetry challenge

This is for a MuffinClan challenge:

When Mama told me we were playing a game,

I thought afterwards, it would all be the same,

But as we trudged through the frost and the snow,

Mosskit gave up, and she just let go,

My sister and I were cold and afraid,

But we needed to keep playing "ShadowClan Raid",

We reached the rocks, and Bluefur told us to wait,

And deep in my heart grew a cold feeling of hate,

My name is Stonefur, I'm in StarClan now,

But I still ask myself, "how could she do it, how?"

That was Stonekit talking about the night Bluefur took them to RiverClan.(it rhymed!)


	2. Drabble challenge

A cat's Drabble

There was once a cat. He knew he must make exactly a hundred words. He realized he was at seventeen words now. Now it was more. This cat wanted to make a hundred words. So he made up a name for himself. His name was Luckycat. He called himself this because he had just won the lottery. He made up a friend. His friend was called Crazycat. He was named this because he was insane. Crazycat talked all day. One day, Luckycat got tired of hearing Crazycat talk. So he yelled "SHUT UP!" very,very loud.


	3. Troll-fic challenge

One day, a cat named Mysticlily was kitting. She had three kits. One was the perfectest little she-cat she had ever seen. She was a beautiful black and she had creamy white ears and tail with black spots. The other two were pretty much worthless. "I name you Stupidkit, Uglykit, and ummm Majestickit," Mysticlily said. Stupidkit and Uglykit got really mad. "Die, Mysticlily!" Stupidkit screamed. Majestickit was scared as Stupidkit and Uglykit dived towards Mysticlily's throat and killed her. Majestickit gasped. "You're both meanies! You killed mommy! You'll be EXILED!" Majestickit yelled. She ran to the den of Leaderstar, who came out. "Majestickit, what is it?" He said, knowing something was very wrong. "  
"Stupidkit and Uglykit killed Mysticlily!" Majestickit screamed.  
"Oh, that's VERY bad!" Leaderstar screamed. "Stupidkit and Uglykit are EXILED!1! Majestickit, for your courage you will be named a warrior. Congratulations Majesticglimmer!" Stupidkit and Uglykit stomped to EvilClan while the cats in AwesomeClan watched.  
"We'll be back!" Uglykit promised.  
At gathering.  
Badstar was talking."EvilClan made two kits warriors, we welcome Stupidbutt and Uglyfart!"  
"Moooooooooooooo!" Majesticglimmer screamed."you can't let them join!"  
"Yes we can. And we did." Badstar said SUPER menacingly.  
Soon, Uglyfart and Stupidbutt went to AwesomeClan. They stomped over to Majesticglitter. "Come with us."  
"No," Majesticglitter said, so they left.  
Soon, Leaderstar came over. "They're real meanies. Mysticlily was my daughter," he shook his head sadly. "But on a happier note, I love you! Do you want to be my mate?" Majesticglitter looked confused.  
"It's not against the warrior code," Leaderstar added quickly.  
"OH MY STARCLAN SURE THEN!" She whispered happily.  
Leaderstar purred and licked his grand-daughter's cheek.  
Suddenly, Stupidbutt and Uglyfart dragged Majesticglimmer and Leaderstar to the woods.

"OH NO! Majesticglimmer!" AwesomeClan screamed.  
"We have to help her!" A tom named Cooldude meowed.  
AwesomeClan nodded in agreement and ran to help Majesticglitter.  
Majesticglitter was eating a cookie. She had already killed them both with her awesome powers. AwesomeClan lived happily ever after with their two leaders, Leaderstar and Majesticstar. But wait! It's not over yet.  
In the dark forest, Stupidbutt and Uglyfart were planning...  
When Majesticglimmer went to get her nine lives, she glamorously walked to the Moonplace.  
She fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in STARCLAN!1!11!  
"Mommy!" Majesticglimmer screamed as she saw Mysticlily. She also saw Cooldude. Oh yeah, he died and he's her dad. Then there was Glamorouscurl, a shiny pink she cat with yellowish golden ears and curly fur. After that she saw Fashionstar, the leader of AwesomeClan before Leaderstar, who had backed down from his position and become Leaderstrike, seeing as Majesticglimmer would be a better leader.  
After that there was Gleamingflutter, a beautiful silver she-cat with shimmering white wings. She saw a black and white patterned tom named Soccerball.  
There were two other cats she didn't recognize. And Stupidbutt and Uglyfart! OH NO!1!1! Fashionstar poofed them into the dark forest, and everything was fine.  
Mysticlily came first. "With this life, I give you awesomeness, that you now have even more of." Majesticglimmer felt even awesomer than before! Cooldude gave her the life if beauty, and Majesticglimmer felt her shimmering silver aura get white sparkles too! Glamorouscurl stepped forward. "With this life, I give you awesome battle skills. Use them wisely."  
"With this life, I give you more beauty," Fashionstar said. Majesticglimmer's spotted ears became sleek and dazzling. When her claws came out because of the pain, they were in a beautiful pattern of silver and gold! Her tail swished, and it became plumy and long. She was more beautiful than ever!  
Gleamingflutter touched her nose Majesticglimmer's." With this life, I give you wings. Use them to fly when you must."  
Cream colored wings sprouted from Majesticglimmer's back, with black feathers among the cream ones. They were each as big as Majesticglimmer herself! Soccerball came forward. "With this life, I give you amazing hunting skills. Use them wisely."  
Another cat stepped for ward and said, " I am Mysticwrath. I give you even more beauty, because you can never have too much."  
Her ears rounded slightly, and she doubled in size. Her fur grew out. Streaks of shining silver traced themselves in her fur. Her claws became larger and sharper, and the silver ones were laced with gold, while the gold ones were laced with silver. Her striking blue eyes suddenly exploded in silver, leaving only a bit of blue on them. The other cat, who's name was Darkwhisper gave her super speed. Majesticglimmer wondered where the cat to give her her last life was.  
Suddenly, the StarClan cats parted to reveal a panther! He had a little green hamburger branded on his side! It was Awesomestar himself, founder of AwesomeClan! GASP! "Majesticglimmer, with this life I make you the most beautiful cat in the world." Awesomestar touched his nose to the pretty she-cat's and something amazing happened. Majesticstar's fur became even longer, and had a slight curl. Silver feathers grew on her wings. Around her was a shining, shimmering bright light, made of white, gold, and silver sparkles. Her wings unfurled, and she saw they were twice as big, and so was she. Her tail became longer. Awesomestar decided it would look better black, so it was. Silver marks spiraled through Majesticstar's fur. She was amazingly agile and strong, despite her plumy fur. Occasionally, later on, some changes would be made. Majesticstar was now a beautiful, shining, winged, panther. When she woke up at the Moonplace, Herbdude stared at her. "Wow."  
Slowly, the final change before she was truly leader happened. On the tip of each hair, a sparkle appeared, tiny stars from StarClan itself.  
Majesticstar was the only living cat with stars in her fur.


	4. Alphabetical Letters challenge

MuffinClan alphabetical challenge: Lacking.

Ever since I was born I knew I was different. Lacking something. All the other cats moved their mouths, and sound came out. But not me. At first I wondered if there was some trick to it. But soon, I realized I would never be able to talk. Fawnkit. The mute kit of StormClan. My siblings, Honeykit and Beetlekit, always teased me. Sometimes it was as if I didn't exist at all. My parents were the worst. They treated me like crowfood.

I went to Beetlekit.

I tilted my head and pointed my tail towards some moss, meaning: wanna play mossball?

Beetlekit growled and batted my ears with unsheathed claws.

"Hey, Honeykit! Wanna use her for battle practice?"

I backed away nervously, but Honeykit was already here.

"Well look who it is," she hissed. "The pathetic cripple, here to play."

My eyes widened. I wasn't a cripple! I tried to hiss, but all that came out was air.

I could see Honeykit's small claws unsheathing, and I unsheathed my own. I didn't like to fight, but they would probably kill me, given the chance.

Beetlekit leaped forward and clawed me on the cheek, leaving droplets of scarlet on my light brown fur. I bared my teeth and bit down on Beetlekit's leg, but Honeykit grabbed my tail and pulled as hard as she could. A stab of pain went through me as she continued to slash at my back. I whirled around and slashed wildly at Honeykit, raking my small claws over her face. As I was turning to face Beetlekit, he bit down on my paw, hard. Blood started gushing out.

Soon, our mother came over. I wished she would worry about me, but she was fussing over Beetlekit and Honeykit!

I opened my mouth in protest as I heard Beetlekit say " She attacked us, Mama. But we were much better fighters than her."

She turned around and growled, ripping my ears open. I was lucky to survive.

No one in my Clan liked me. I was thinking of joining another Clan, or even becoming a kittypet! The medicine cat refused to treat me, and I had to find cobwebs myself. My tail had been dislocated, as I later learned, and would never heal.

And then that one day...

My mother took me to a cliff in our territory.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"What is it?"

I moved my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Ha," she taunted."worthless kit."

She shoved me with a paw and I clung on to the rocky ledge. I glanced down and started to feel dizzy. My paw slipped and I looked desperately at my mother for help. She simply padded away. "Goodbye, crowfood."

A bit of rock crumbled away, and I opened my jaws in an inaudible scream. My body smashed onto the rocks below, and streaks of blood stained the ground.

My own mother had killed me.

All because I was different.

All because I was lacking something.

_Lacking..._


	5. Voices challenge

My name isn't Death. It isn't Sorrow. It isn't Killer. My name is Flamingheart. I'm in StarClan. I killed myself, you see. Why?

It all started with the voices...

_ Flamingkit._

That was the first time I heard the voices. I thought it was just my imagination. I didn't hear them again.

"Flamingpaw! Grassypaw! Pouncepaw!" My brothers and I had just become apprentices. I was lucky. The very next day I got to do battle training.

_kill..._

My fur spiked up. My mentor, Swiftstrike turned. "Everything all right?" He asked.

I nodded. My friend Stormpaw got to go with

me.

_kill the storm..._

I pressed against Stormpaw.

When we got to the clearing, I hadn't heard them again. I felt more confident now.

I blinked. Did I see something? As I closed my eyes, I saw a shining cat, handsome and strong. But as I looked at him, his fur became ragged and his ears torn. Scars marred his face. His jaw hung crookedly and he was missing an eye.

And the next thing I remembered was Stormpaw screaming in pain.

Stormpaw recovered, but she told me what happened and it chilled me to the bone.

"You attacked me. But before, you closed your eyes. When you opened them, they were... evil. Your fur was darker too. I've never seen anything like it." Those words echoed in my head every day.

Soon enough, I was a warrior. My name was Flamingstride. I heard it again.

_kill..._

No, no, no! Not the voices again!

_revenge..._

And that was the last I remembered.

In the morning, I realized I had been awake the whole time.

Pouncetail and Grassystrike were on the ground next to me, slaughtered.

I yowled at the top of my lungs for help.

I checked for a pulse, a breath, any sign of life. The worst part was that it was my fault. I had failed. Someone had gotten in and killed my litter-mates.

_it was you..._

What?!

_you did this._

No! Liars! I would never kill my own siblings!

You did this, you did this, you did this.

The words of the voices echoed in my head.

When I went to sleep, finally, my dreams were troubled. What I saw was my camp filled with blood and mangled bodies, and me sitting at the corner, with a grin on my face, licking blood from my claws.

I woke with a start.

"No!" I heard a voice cry. I recognized Swiftstrike, my former mentor.

I was horrified at what I found. His mate, Lilysplash, had been murdered, and so had her kits, Redkit and Lionkit. When I looked at my claws, they were stained with blood.

No! This was like my nightmare!

That night, Fallenstar renamed me Flamingheart, and exiled me.

But I came back, and the killings continued.

I knew it was me now.

I had had enough of this.

I lay down by a stream.

_forgive me, please_, I silently begged.

_no! Don't do this!_

The voices were begging. I knew they weren't truly concerned. They just wanted a killing machine. And then I slashed my claws across my throat.

In the end, I was admitted into StarClan, and the cats I killed forgave me. I am Flamingheart, and I am no longer a slave, of the voices.


End file.
